


Frozen Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Feeding, Food, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Popsicle, Popsicle play, Sex, Sexual Content, Sweet, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wouldn't lie, he was intrigued by icecream. Something about that frozen creamy treat seemed to send Kaito head over heels, and that bothered blondie. What did a sugary tub of dairy have that he didn't?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Tease Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



> Chapter Two will be up soon, with the rest of the scene, I just needed time and wanted to get more out to you guys.

Len wouldn't lie, he was intrigued by icecream. Something about that frozen creamy treat seemed to send Kaito head over heels, and that bothered blondie. What did a sugary tub of dairy have that he _didn't?_ It was sad, really; having competition for your boyfriend's attention with food. However, that didn't stop the young Vocaloid's mind from wandering. He could just imagine the submissive blunet whimpering as he opened his mouth for more of the treat...

Len shivered. That settled it.

The blond nonchalantly entered his boyfriend's room. Currently in it was a cute Kaito sitting at his desk. "Ah, hello Len," he said with a sweet smile.  
Len shut the door and walked over to capture the older male in a kiss. Kaito squeaked in surprise but quickly gave in, tongue lazily lapping at the stronger one inside him. Len pulled back abruptly, causing Kaito to whine with abandon.

"Ah so you're hungry now, aren't you?" The teenager's lips twitched up into a grin. He gazed down to fully register the fidgeting blunet beneath him. What a sight. Mouth open, panting, eyes glazed over. After receiving a weak nod, the blond opened Kaito's mini-freezer and pulled out a popsicle.   
Kaito's eye's lit up as he saw the treat and he licked his lips in anticipation. Len grinned and prodded the frozen delicacy at the blunet's lips, rubbing against them. Kaito opened his mouth obediently and sucked slowly on the treat. His head bobbed as the younger android pumped the popsicle in and out in a lewd manner. 

" _Good_ ," Len praised, face flushing as he imagined that handiwork applied elsewhere. The melty contents of the popsicle trickled in a teasingly slow manner down Kaito's throat, just barely satisfying him. He started deviating from his set path more and instead licking at and kissing the treat sexually.  
Saliva dripped from the popsicle, Kaito's actions becoming messy as he struggled to keep up with Len's increasing speeds. When the treat was removed Kaito moaned softly, rubbing his thighs together instinctive. Blood rushed down to aid the growing bulge at the juncture of Kaito's hips which caused a lightheaded feeling to resonate within him. This of course made him look even more dazed and appealing.

Drool dribbled down his chin and he looked helplessly up at Len. The world seemed to slow as those sapphire oculars drowned out all other inputs. The deeper voicebank hitched as his breaths and heartbeat quickened. "Len..." he groaned softly.

Len's face flushed, and his chest heaved. He glanced at the popsicle in hand, then smiled evily. "Say, don'tcha think we should do something _special_ with this special treat? I might even reward you more afterwards." He gestured at the growing problem in Kaito's trousers. "I have to say, being turned on by icecream is pretty pathetic."

Kaito gave him a shameful nod and smiled up sweetly to show consent. Len grinned.

_"Good boy."_


	2. Intimate

They found themselves on Kaito's bed, said blunet now completely exposed save for his boxers. Len's face heated as he gazed down at the soft skin at his disposal. Kaito's skin was a a soft yellow-tan hue, though still fair enough to match a doll's porcelain glow. His slender figure widened at the bottom with natural curves and some pudge around his stomach down to his thighs. It was probably due to his ice cream addiction, but that wasn't a bad thing persay. Len often found himself marveling at the blunet's cute squishy form. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses along Kaito's lower body. The submissive vocaloid made a soft noise and hid his face in embarrassment. Len grinned and pulled out the melty popsicle, then traced it lightly against Kaito's skin. 

Kaito flinched, biting his lip as the cold sensation hit him. He squirmed slightly under the light touch, watching as Len slowly dragged it. His plush lips parted to let moans of delight escape. With ever inch lower the popsicle went, Kaito's heartbeat increased. Surely Len wasn't going to put it there, was he? The sound of a zipper and cold sensation on his most sensitive area made Kaito jolt up in surprise. 

"L-Len..." 

The blunet's voice came out in a confused yet intrigued tone as he looked up at the dominant blond. He got a sly smile in return, followed by the blond leaning down to kiss him tenderly. After a violent shudder, Kaito's hips began to jerk, but Len quickly stopped and pulled completely back to prevent his lover from finishing so soon. The older Vocaloid whined and gazed helplessly. Kaito could hear his blood pounding through his head. He shouldn't have been getting so excited because of this, but the blond just knew all the right ways to treat him. Case and point - right now. Len was leaning to lie on top of him, all the while holding the popsicle in his mouth. He settled, nose touching the blunet's, and placed the treat near his lips. 

"Go on." Len grunted impatiently.

Kaito tentatively licked, eyes widening a bit as Len began to do the same. They were both having it?! Len made an effort to be loud, further flustering his innocent partner. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of the blunet in the midst of the adorably submissive act. The image was too much. Len pulled back, taking the popsicle with him. With a glance at the popsicle, and then back to Kaito, he grinned devilishly.  
"Wanna try something crazy?" His voice was husky and laced with desire.  
You'd think this was a bad idea. It really was, but these guys were idiots. 'This is insane...' Kaito thought as he felt the cold tret press against his opening. He looked up at Len, his face flushing at the sight of the blond's determined and aroused expression. A squeak escaped Kaito's lips when he'd been successfully penetrated. He smiled up nervously at Len and nodded. He proceeded to move around the popsicle, teasing every inch inside his boyfriend. 

"You really are a slut for icecream, Kaito," the blond said with a chuckle. He moved the popsicle back and forth, his own body aching to be touched while he watched. 

Len pushed it in farther than it'd gone before, then lay down on top of Kaito and kissed him. He moved his hips against the blunet, rocking the two of them as if they were riding and painting Kaito's face with soft pecks. They seemed to keep going forever until Kaito tensed up and cried out with orgasm. 

"L-Len! I'm so sorry..." Kaito yelped nervously. He watched the blond sit up and look down at the stain of semen he'd just caused. 

"No it's fine..." Len looked up and smiled sheepishly. He reached down to pull what was now just a popsicle stick out of Kaito. He placed it aside and then giggled as he noticed that Kaito was out. "Goodnight you dummy."


End file.
